Piano's and Football
by Writer-Of-Randomness
Summary: Mary is the school geek with dorky glasses and bad hair, Jasper is the jock and makes her life hell. Her aunt gives her a whole new makeover over spring break and when she comes back, she's Alice, a whole new person. But will she want Jasper? ONE SHOT!JXA


**Piano's and Footballs.**

**This one shot is dedicated to my Bessie friend Ellie-May, except she tries to cut me when I call her that. Ha-ha!**

**Anyway, it's her birthday and as a special surprise (even though she hates them) I decided to write this one-shot about her favourite Cullen couple. **

**So… HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELLIE!!!**

"You dropped your books _Mary_." He laughed, knocking my books out of my hands for the umpteenth time today. I sighed before bending down and picking them up again as the jocks walked off laughing.

You see, I'm what they would call a "geek". It's only because I'm smart and I wear glasses. Even though they're granny-type glasses, but that's no reason for them to make my life hell.

Oh well, spring break begins today. Freedom! I'm going to stay with my Aunt Simone (**lol Ellie**) for summer and she's awesome.

I just had to make it through the day. Jasper Whitlock, Edward Cullen, Emmett McCarty, Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley were the jocks of our high school.

Their job in this place was to play football (**American football**) and torture me endlessly.

I guess I should explain who I am.

My name is Mary Alice Brandon, I'm seventeen years of age and I'm a straight A student.

_Ring, Ring, Ring!_

I breathed a sigh of relief as the final bell went, signalling the end of the school day. I practically ran out to the school bus and hopped on, sitting right at the back in my usual space.

This was the only place that the jocks didn't bother me, they all had flash cars to drive home in. Angela took her seat next to me as usual, she was friends with the wannabee's so we never talked during school but she sat next to me everyday.

When my stop came, I hopped off the bus and sprinted into the house.

I ran straight into Simone's arms. She laughed, picking me up and twirling me around.

I grabbed my bags and we went straight out to her car. Mom was at work so I said goodbye before school.

A whole week of freedom in Seattle. Not far from my rainy town of Forks but I didn't care, it was still away.

_A week later_

"Bye hunny." Simone waved from the car as she drove off back to Seattle. I waved back before walking inside.

I felt so different now; Simone worked in high fashion and had given me a whole new make-over. I was gonna follow in her footsteps when I left school.

She'd replaced all my clothes and changed my whole look. I used to wear sweat pants, long skirts and shorts with baggy t-shirts.

Now, I was completely fashion wise. Like now, I was wearing dark purple skinny jeans with converse and a "dinosaurs rock!" t-shirt. I was also wearing an Abercrombie and Fitch hoodie on top.

My hair and glasses had changed too. Instead of those granny glasses, I now had Emporio Armani purple and black glasses on that really brought out my freakishly violet eyes. My hair used to be just a plain bob but I'd had the front dyed red and purple and I'd had it cut so it spiked up in all directions.

"Mom I'm home." I called out as I let myself into the house. My mom turned the corner and gasped, she ran over to me and hugged me.

She definitely wasn't expecting this. I went to bed early that night because I had school the next day.

&&*^&*&^$%^&

I groaned as my alarm clock went off. I smacked it and succeeded in shoving it off my bedside table. I groaned again and stumbled into the bathroom to take a shower.

I let the scalding water relax my nerves about today. This was a whole new start, a whole new day.

I stepped out of the shower, dried myself and picked out what to wear.

I chose to wear a long-sleeved white shirt with a dark red dress and a thick black belt over the top, the dress came to just above my knee. Then I had black and white knee high socks with black ugg boots.

I spiked my hair to perfection and added a layer of eyeliner, some mascara and some lip gloss.

"Honey its cold outside put a jacket and a hat on." Mom called up the stairs. I sighed and turned back to my room. I put some deep purple fingerless gloves and slid a black beanie over my spikes. I put on a purple leather jacket but left it unzipped and ran down the stairs.

I still had a backpack, but now it was a black and white billabong one. My mom was grinning like a Cheshire cat when I came downstairs.

"Darling, we have a belated birthday present for you, to complete your new look." She smiled before leading me outside.

And there it was. A canary yellow porche 911 turbo. I jumped up and down, squealing like a little girl.

"Glad you like it, now go to school! Your breakfast is in the front seat." She called over her shoulder, walking back inside.

I now officially loved today!!!

I got into the car and found the pop tart packages on the passenger seat. Yum! I drove and ate at the same time, opening a new package at red lights or stop signs.

I eventually got to school and jumped out. I locked my baby and threw the empty packages into the bin.

I walked confidently into homeroom even though I was shaking on the inside from the nerves of people watching me. I took my seat and stared into nothingness, trying to ignore all the gawping.

"Okay erm guys settle down, lets take the erm roll call." Mrs Manchester (**lolsa**) walked into the room. None of us really liked her and she said erm a lot.

"Mary Brandon." She called out, I took a deep breath and stood up.

"Actually miss, I want to be called Alice from now on if you don't mind." I spoke clearly and smoothly, she looked shocked but then nodded before carrying on with roll call. I sat back down and smiled slightly to myself.

The bell went and I walked swiftly to music class. I loved this class, mainly because I had a secret talent in this area.

Our teacher let us sit wherever we wanted and smiled when I told her I wanted to be called Alice.

"Okay, now today we're gonna all just sing something or play an instrument so that I can see how good you are so far, you can sing on your own or with a friend. Let's go from the bottom of the list shall we? Jasper, you're up." She smiled and he got up with all the jocks.

They sang and danced to Soulja Boy, laughing and messing around the whole time. We clapped them anyway and they went back to their seats.

Bella Swan was next; she got up and sang You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift all the while looking directly into Edward's eyes. It was a widely known fact that Edward and Bella were in a permanent relationship and both were off bounds.

The rest of the list went like that, with Rose – Emmett's girlfriend- singing Don't Cha by the Pussycat Dolls as so on.

"Alice Brandon, you're up." Miss said finally. I got up and took a seat at the piano. I played the chords softly and began to sing.

"Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Will it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
I must be strong, and carry on  
Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven

Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven  
I'll find my way, through night and day  
Cause I know I just can't stay  
Here in heaven

Time can bring you down  
Time can bend your knee  
Time can break your heart  
Have you begging please  
Begging please

Beyond the door  
There's peace I'm sure.  
And I know there'll be no more...  
Tears in heaven

Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Will it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
I must be strong, and carry on  
Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven

Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven"

The whole class burst into a round of applause, something that had never happened before. I looked over to the "cool" section of the room and saw Jasper's face. His mouth was open in awe.

Awesome!

I picked up my bag and almost skipped out of the lesson when the bell went. The rest of the lessons went great and lunch came around almost like lightening.

I got into the line and grabbed my usual pasta and mayonnaise with a coke and a chocolate bar. I went and sat at my usual table on my own and began to eat. I guess some things never change.

"Um, hi. You're Alice right?" A timid voice came from behind me; I turned and saw Bella standing behind me.

"Yeah I am. What's up?" I said in a light tone.

"Well, I was wondering if I could sit with you today. Is that okay?" she asked really quietly, her face turned a violent shade of red.

"Sure." I answered brightly and she took a seat, beaming at me the whole time.

"I don't mean to pry, but why are you sitting with me?" I asked cautiously and she blushed an even deeper red before answering.

"I just thought you might be lonely. Not to say that you don't have friends! It- it's just that, I really want to get to know you. I always did, but the guys told me to stay away from you." She blushed again and looked over to where she used to sit. Edward and Jasper were watching us intently.

"Why did they tell you to stay away from me?"

"Because… because Jasper… he likes you." She half whispered and my jaw dropped.

"What did you say?"

"He likes you and he felt intimidated so he made fun of you and it just escalated. Please don't tell anyone I told you, I'll be in for it." She pleaded and I nodded. Then the bell went and we both groaned.

"See you tomorrow Alice, in trig right?" she said, getting up. I nodded and walked to my last class. I had English and it passed in a blur.

The end bell went and I walked out to my car. I got in and turned the key to start the engine…

Nothing.

"Come on baby." I muttered turning the key a whole bunch of times but nothing happened. "Dammit!" I groaned, hitting the steering wheel with my hands.

"Something wrong?" a honey-like voice came from outside the car, the windows were down so I heard him perfectly.

"Go away!" I snapped at Jasper. I turned to glare at him but found only soft welcoming eyes. Dumb eyes!!!

"No need to be like that, I was only trying to help." He grinned slightly.

"How could you ever help me?" he flinched slightly at the double meaning, but answered the first meaning.

"I work at a garage on the weekends, I could take a look under the hood for you." He suggested, I sighed and nodded. It was the best offer I could get.

I got out of the car and watched as he lifted up the hood and peered inside. After a few minutes he closed the hood and the leaned in through the drivers side window and turned the key.

"I know what's wrong. The battery's dead. Did you leave the radio on or something?" he asked.

"Oh my god, yeah! I muted it to take a call and forgot about it. Shit! How am I gonna get home!" I panicked, looking around. Maybe Bella could give me a ride but everyone had already left.

"I can give you a ride. We'll go to my place, pick up my car and we can use my jump start cables. Okay?" he compromised.

"No freaking way! You think I'd ever trust you after all those years?!?" I yelled.

"Then walk home. I really want to explain about all that if you'd give me a chance but can't you just let me help you?" he said smoothly. I took a deep breath and reluctantly nodded.

"Come on then." He took my hand and led me across the parking lot. I tried to ignore how my hand felt in his.

"Where's your car?" I asked, confused.

"At my house."

"Then how are we getting to your house?"

"My bike." He said bluntly. We got to a dark blue and black motorcycle and he passed me a helmet.

"Aren't you wearing one?" I asked, sliding it over my head.

"I only have one and I'd feel better about you wearing it." He said, getting on the bike.

"What kind of bike is this?" I asked, sliding on behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist. I didn't really want to but I didn't want to fall off.

"A Suzuki Hobart. I built most of it myself, bought all the right pieces for it. I hardly let anyone ride on it." He noted and I felt kind of lucky to be on it.

We rode in silence and when we got to his house, I was frozen from the cool wind. I clambered off and we got into his car, I threw his helmet on the back seat.

"Aren't your parents home?" I asked.

"Naw, my moms a wedding planner and she's on a business trip, and my dads currently in Afghanistan, fighting in the war." I could just make out the Texan accent in his voice, there was also admiration. He definitely looked up to his dad.

"Here we are." He said as we pulled back into the schools parking lot. We got out and I watched as he did some mumbo jumbo with the cars. He got mine running within ten minutes. I beamed at him when he turned back around.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" I cried, flinging my arms around his neck and hugging him hard. He stumbled back a little but chuckled and hugged me back.

"Your welcome. Can I do something?" he asked pulling me off him slightly.

"Anything, I totally owe you one!" I said, so he pressed his lips to mine.

The kiss must've only lasted a few seconds but it felt like forever.

It felt right.

"I'm sorry, for everything." He whispered in my ear before kissing me again.

"How are you going to make it up then?" I giggled against his lips.

"A date? Tonight? 8 o'clock?" he whispered. I laughed and nodded.

"See you at eight then." I said, I gave him one last kiss and got into my car.

As I drove away I had one thought.

_There may be hope for him yet…_

**A/n. Thanks for reading! Remember this is a one shot so there will be no sequels; this is only for my friends birthday! Please tell me what you think, this is my first Alice/Jasper story. Thanks again! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELLIE!!!!!!**


End file.
